Shirokuma/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Shirokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Shirokuma Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview |-| DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-19-780.jpg|Shirokuma during the third trailer. Chapter 4 Shirokuma revealing himself.png|Shirokuma revealing his red eye. Komaru and Shirokuma unmasked.jpg|Komaru Naegi with Shirokuma, dancing. Shirokuma crying before exploding.png|Shirokuma before exploding. Epilogue Shiro and Kurokuma heads.png|Shirokuma and Kurokuma's heads being pushed. Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Shirokuma.png|Menu Profile |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Trailers Danganronpa V3 - First Announcement Trailer - Monomi Kurokuma Shirokuma.png|Monomi, Shirokuma, and Kurokuma used as placeholders'YouTube:' Danganronpa V3 (PS4/PS3) - Announcement Trailer @ HD ✔ |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for ''Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).png|Back cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (3).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/151971514632/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2) |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Shirokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Shirokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3A Shirokuma 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3A Shirokuma 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3A Shirokuma 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3A Shirokuma 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3A Shirokuma 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3B Shirokuma 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3B Shirokuma 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3B Shirokuma 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3B Shirokuma 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3B Shirokuma 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Shirokuma.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Shirokuma.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Cleaning Cloth from AZ Market.png|Cleaning Cloth (AZ Market) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clearfile (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus from Loppi.png|Unknown Illustration (HMV) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad (furu1) |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Box Art Danganronpa Another Episode Box Art - Vita - Japan.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese cover Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode Original Soundtrack Cover.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode OST'' Progressive.jpg|''Progressive -Zan Shin-'' cover Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) Magazine Scans Famitsu 1347 October 9th, 2014 - Cover.jpg|Cover Famitsu (October 9th, 2014) References ru:Галерея:Широкума